The present invention relates to transmission power control on a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a transmission power control method and apparatus used for a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) mobile terminal.
Transmission power control used for a conventional CDMA mobile terminal communication apparatus is performed by generating an instruction to increase/decrease transmission power by using a transmission power control bit sent from a base station for each slot. In a CDMA communication system, in order to provide stable communication, a base station must thoroughly control the transmission power of each mobile communication apparatus in accordance with the service to be provided and the like.
In the conventional CDMA communication system, however, the following problems are posed. First, transmission power control must be performed for each slot in accordance with a transmission power control bit updated for each slot, wastefully consuming power. Second, a transmission power control error in an apparatus under a relatively stable reception/transmission environment may affect the communication state of the system.